


Dangan Ronpa: Dungeons and Despair

by FreezeThunder



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Fangan Ronpa, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezeThunder/pseuds/FreezeThunder
Summary: 20 students are thrilled to start their brand new lives attending the newly rebuilt Hope's Peak Academy! Things couldn't be any better! Except....wait, castles, magic dragons? They found themselves in medieval times! And by order of King Monokuma, they must kill each other to escape!





	1. Killing Game of Thrones(Daily Life Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and greetings everyone! My name is FreezeThunder....well, not really. It's kinda dangerous to give your name on the internet y'know? Except if your popular, then your whole life belongs to the internet. But imagine if someone actually named their child "FreezeThunder", that be ind of weird but I imagine very cool to others. But enough of that, if the name rings any bells, allow me give you the backsotry. A while back, I did a SYOC when I was in high school, the quality......was decent. But it could've been better and so I stopped. Then I tried making another one and waited.....a whole year.....before....I could even start it.............oops. But the idea was always nipping inside of me, and so I have done it. I have made a fan killing game with my own OCS. Yeah. All of them. If you knew me back then and submitted a character to me in my previous SYOCs, allow me to apologize. I was young, foolish, and life came at me like a truck going 1087mph with a wrecking ball attached to the front of it. But I aim to do better,be better, and I hope you all enjoy the first part to the prolouge of my Fangan Ronpa!........is the official name for these?

**I’ve heard all the tales and seen the story closehand, so naturally I would have a great understanding of the truth. It’s still hard to believe actually, one day you’re living your normal routine life and the next the world completely crumbles around you. Broken down bit by bit until it’s all completely destroyed. Well, that was the “Tragedy” after all. The world was in total chaos on that, terrorism acts across the globe, a genocide on every corner, and multiple scandals destroying the political construct. The world turned into a blaze, a fire so strong, so outgoing and so wicked that nothing could ever put it out, and the one was who lit the match was a simple high school girl. Junko Enoshima.**

**No one could’ve predicted that underneath her innocent smiles and good looks was a malice most wicked. Her actions caused entire class council group to kill each other and brainwashed her upperclassmen to become her followers, the Remnants of Despair. They began to destroy the world, one terrorist attack at a time. In seemingly no time at all, the world began to morph into a literal hell. A group called Future Foundation came into existence to counter the despairs, but even they weren’t enough. It seemed like this global war of hope and despair would become the new life.**

**Until, one day, a miracle happened. Makoto Naegi, a seemingly normal individual, deemed the Ultimate Lucky Student, did something that sparked a light of hope. He killed Junko Enoshima. Him and his fellow survivors of Hope’s Peak rose up to the mastermind and ended the game. This single act changed the world again in almost instant. Cities were repaired, food was being provided, killings decreased, reality was becoming normal again. The Future Foundation leaders also participated in a killing game, but Makoto and his friends survived once more. The Remnants are still on the loose, but their acts seemed to stop, no one has heard from them in a long time.**

**And that’s the story in its entirety, a hero who stood up against despair in the name of hope…..but is that all there is to it? I often wonder the sanctity of the story, it seems a little too convenient and happy. The survivors were praised as heroes for not partaking in a killing game, despite some of them lying, tampering with crime scenes and one being a murderer of all things. The Future Foundation killing game, why did none of the branch leaders survive? One did but he’s gone, disappeared without a trace. I find it odd the Remnants would be the ones who controlled the game. Too many alignments were prepared for this type of game, it would make sense if someone from the inside was controlling it.**

_ “Hey” _

**And what about the Remnants anyway? Why did they quiet down from their actions anyway? It’s said that Makoto Naegi took them to try and “heal them”, but that would contradict the message they gave at the end. One of them is lying.**

_ “Hey!” _

**And what about Makoto Naegi anyway? Who is he really?**

_ “What are you doing?” _

**A cliché is what he is. A “regular boy” who showed up to Hope’s Peak by “luck”. He didn’t murder anyone because he’s so “nice” and “innocent”. That sounds like fairytale. A pretty messed up one to be sure.**

_ “HEY!” _

**This story holds too many mysteries. I’ve heard it all, yet I don’t quite believe in it. This story sucks! I could create a better story if I tried. Yeah, I know I can. Better than Junko did, better than Makoto ever experienced, a better one the world had ever seen! And that’s precisely why I’m-**

_ “Ptoo” _

!!!

“Ack! Ah, bleck! Ugh!” I scream and spazz my arms frantically. My mouth tasted like spit! Someone else’s spit! I tried to get it off my tongue wiping as fast as I could, and that’s when a voice speaks.

“Ah, finally! I figured that get you up” I turn to the voice’s owner and see a girl. A tall girl with hot pink hair and blue eyes. She’s wearing a blue sweater with pockets near her stomach area, a purple skirt, pink rubber boots, and a light blue beanie which had a big hole on the top that showed a sharp ahoge from the girl’s hair. “Sorry about that, you were just knocked out for so long I started to worry” she says rubbing the back of her head.

“I-I was...unconscious?” I asked slowly.

“Yuppers. But, then again we all were so, don’t feel too bad” She said, scratching the back of her head.

“The others?” I repeated

“Yeah, you and me make 20 in all. And all of gathered here like this already reeks of a certain ‘event’” She answers.

“Event?” I repeat to her

“You know, the big one revolving around the Ultimates together in one place?” She says getting a bit huffy, but I still don’t know what she means.

“The...Ultimates?” I ask her. 

Instead of responding to me she just looks at me, bending down on her knees and leaning forward to match my eyes. She tilts her a head some and then finally speaks, “Were either of your parents part-parakeet or something?”

“Parakeet?!” I yelp out

“You wanna cracker? Boy wanna a cracker” She pinches me cheek and speaks in a soft, cutesy voice. “I’m just messing with you man. But that big thing has to be familiar to you”

I rubbed my cheek and don’t say anything to her. We stand in silence for a few moments before she speaks up again.

“You...you really don’t remember?” She asks and I shake my head. “Uh oh, this is bad. Uh...can you remember your name at least” she talks as sweats drips from her head. My name? My name...my name...my...name...

“Dendo Heikin”

“Huh?”

“That’s my name. It’s Dendo Heikin” I repeat to her

“Oh that’s good. Phew, thought you had bad amnesia for a second there” She said as she quickly wiped her forehead. “So, what’s your talent?”

“Talent?” I repeat to her

“Yeah, you know your Ultimate Talent. The one that got you selected. What is it?” She keeps asking and I once again search my head for the answer.

“.......”

“O-oh, you don’t have one do you?” She lets out a small sigh “Sorry that’s my bad, it’s okay then-“

“Mangaka”

“What?”

“When I thought of it, that’s what came to mind. The Ultimate Mangaka”

**Dendo Heikin, Ultimate Mangaka**

“Oh sweet. Wait...Heikin, Heikin, Heikin, Heikin…” She ponders for a moment, tapping her foot in the process before speaking again “Oh I know you now! You wrote and drew the popular series ‘Monmade Manster’ and I you were also on several other manga as well. That’s you?”

“Yep, it’s me” It all starts to pour back into me now. My work, my drawings, my creations, my past, my family, it all came back to me instantly.

“Oh man, I’m meeting a total celebrity!” She takes off her hat and gestures it to me “Can you sign my hat” A minute ago you didn’t even know who I was. But I don’t refuse.

“Okay, making it out to…” I hang on to those words as I just realized I’ve been calling her ‘pink-haired girl’ till now.

“Oh right. It’s my turn now” She puts back on her hat and dose a pose pointing her arm out. “You’re looking at the Ultimate Defense Attorney, Micho Auruka!”

**Micho Auruka, Ultimate Defense Attorney**

“Attorney...you?” I ask as I re-look at her clothes

“Yeah. People say the same thing, I don’t dress like one or whatever but I don’t really care. I want to defend people and that’s what I’m gonna do. Besides, I have my badge to be one, see?” She directs my attention to her beanie again, and in front is a small yellow circle pin that shines and has the Scales of Justice in front of it. That looks to be like a real attorney badge, then again, I’ve never seen one in person so who knows what I think. “Still it’d be nice if we could find a way out of this crazy place”

“Huh?” It is only now that I take in my surroundings. Yellow brick buildings and structures are all across of me. A dirt ground instead of any concrete. Behind me was a 50 foot yellow brick wall, and when I turned my head around again, I could swear I saw a castle in the distance. “Wh-Where are we?!”

“I know right? That’s pretty much the same thing we all said” Micho, now that I finally learn her name, replies.

“You, you said there were others here right?”

“Yuppers”

“Do they know anything about this?! How to get out of here or where we came from?!” I frantically approach her with every word.

She grabs my shoulders and shakes me back and forth. “Woah woah woah there. Just calm down” She spoke “The others are out exploring too and know just as much as you do. So just take a deep breath and relax” I do as she says, inhaled through my nose and exhaled out my mouth “Better?”

“Y-Yeah, thanks”

“No problem Dendo, as long as we stick together. We’ll be just fine” She said reassuringly, kind of like a big sister would. “Now seeing as your up and able, let’s do some searching of our own, ok?”

I nodded confidently “Yeah, ok” I’m not sure why or how we arrived here, but Micho’s surprisingly calm nature makes it a little better. I still have questions regarding the “Ultimates” or the “event she was talking about, but I believe I’ll get those answers by talking with everyone here.

“Hmm? Oh, he’s up. Ken, Kenshiro come here!” A girl called out as she suddenly appeared around the corner.

“Huh? What is it?” A boy who followed her asked.

As they got closer, I got a better look at them. The girl had brown hair tied in a ponytail, and green eyes. She wore a peach long sleeved shirt with a brown vest over it, what appeared to be some kind of silver pin on it, brown pants and black shoes.

The boy had black spiky, rough hair. Red eyes, I think there were bags underneath them, a black shirt with a red slash marks on it, a red leather jacket that was open, gray pants and gray shoes. There were also rings around each side of his pants, one held knives around it, the others were sais I believe.

“Ah, you’re finally awake I see” The girl said “It was really considerate of Micho here to look after you”

“What can I say, I’m real nice like that” Micho shrugged, and me just standing there. “Oh right. Dendo, these two of the 20 who were also taken here”

“Ah right” I do recall her saying that, we were 20 in all.

“Oh then let me introduce myself” the girl began speaking as she held her hands together and bowed her head. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m Riko Otonashi. The Ultimate Class President. I hope we can get along together”

**Riko Otonashi, Ultimate Class President**

“Ultimate? So you have a talent too?” I ask her

“Yes, everyone here is a student from Hope’s Peak Academy” She says. So 20 students, all from the same school, just dropped at one location. What does this mean? Who would do such a thing? “I know it’s hard now seeing as we all woke up in a strange place, but rest assured if we all work together there’s nothing we can’t do!” She spoke with much determination and authority, as a smile grew on her face. I can see why her talent is what it is.

“Riko was the Class President of her previous high school, and was even the one in charge of her old middle school class. Her helpful and kind attitude is what made a lot of people look up to her and she even got some classes to pass their tests. The highest set of scores so far in Japan” Micho explained to me, and Riko just blushed at this

“Oh no, you’re giving me too much credit. I just help when I see people in need, nothing more to it than that” She talked while leaning her head down and her body swayed back and forth. “Uh, Ken I do believe it’s your turn to introduce yourself now”

“Yeah yeah, I know” The boy spoke in a dull tone “I’m Kenshiro Usoku, they call me the New Ultimate Blacksmith”

**Kenshiro Usoku, “New” Ultimate Blacksmith**

“Oh wow, a blacksmith sounds really interest….wait, ‘new’? What happened to the old one?” I ask him.

“What do you think happened to him?” Kenshiro said blatantly while not even looking at me. Thanks for the non-answer.

“Ah let me explain Dendo” Micho chimed in again “To make the long story short, the old Ultimate Blacksmith isn’t around anymore, so to commemorate him, they gave Kenshiro and any other old Ultimates the ‘new’ title” That seems...degrading.

“Everyone knows about the event that happened a few years ago. So it should be obvious” Kenshiro talks down to me again. And I just didn’t respond. There was that ‘event’ Micho said earlier.

“You do know it, right?” Riko asked me

“...........”

“Oh, oh dear. Do you have amnesia?”

“No!....Uh, yes? Kinda. It’s weird. I remember my name and talent, but...just not that….” I say slowly rubbing my head as I search for the answers. They, seem to be gone. Or missing rather, like an empty page or a blank line on a description sheet. Why...why isn’t there?

“Hmm...well, I hope you remember soon” She said “Ken. Apologize to him”

“Sorry you can’t remember much, man” Kenshiro said in a dull voice. Thanks….I think? “Anyway, as for how I got my talent. My parents have a shop and I just did it as a hobby, and here we are” Very blunt and to the point.

“Hehe, don’t worry. Kenshy may seem like a big grumpy-grump, but he’s really sweet on the inside” Riko said as she let out a light giggle and blushed.

Kenshiro followed suit as his face became the same color as his jacket. “I told you not to call me that in front of people...it’s embarrassing…” His hands gripping his neck collar while he spoke.

I let out a small laugh at this gesture, it seemed Riko was right about him. “Well I’m Dendo Heikin, Ultimate Mangaka. It’s nice to meet you both Riko and ‘Kenshy’”

Kenshiro immediately turned heel as his face no longer red, turned dark and he twirled one of his knives in his left hand “Call me that again and I’ll mince you to bits”

“Ah!” I yelp and take a step back in response. I’ll admit I did overstep my boundaries there, even if it was a joke.

“Hehehe, apologies Dendo, only I’m allowed to call him that you see” Riko giggled lightly. Thanks for the warning, by the way. “Well in any case, I recommend you go and meet the others. We planned to investigate and all share what we learned in half an hour. Maybe some time with them will help you remember”

“And I’ll accompany you. Can’t leave my good buddy all alone now” Micho said as she placed her arm on my right shoulder and brought my body closer to hers. Even though you spit in mouth, we’re good buddies...okay...

“Y-yeah, thanks for the advice. Riko, Ken it was nice meeting you and-”

“Add the ‘shiro’!” Kenshiro declared again

“Shiro! Kenshiro! Y-yeah I’ll see you guys around, ahahaha” I yelp out again as me and Micho slowly back away and walk towards a building “These Ultimates are a bunch of characters” I say to Micho while we turned away from them. She gives me a smirk in response.

“Oh, you have no idea”


	2. Killing Game of Thrones(Daily Life 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took so long. I wanted this to go up much sooner but things kept getting in the way and with me staring school soon I’ll probably have even less time. But I’ll continue to work on it regardless, and I hope you enjoy.

We take a step into a building after saying bye to Riko and Kenshiro. An aroma of fried dough takes over me while I look around. There appears to be three people here, two girls one boy, the building has small tables and chairs in front, a fireplace and a counter to my right as well as other compartments, cabinets and the like. I can see a door to the back left. This is a bakery...a rather old bakery.

Before I approach one of the people in this building I stop Micho for a second “Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Huh? What’s up?” Micho looks at me

“What is...Hope’s Peak Academy?” She looks at me for a few seconds before she responds.

“So...so let me get this straight. You remember your talent. But don’t know about the school and the people who  _ gave _ you that talent?”

“S-sorry. Like I said, I can’t remember. It’s just...not there…”

“Hmmm...well it can’t be helped” She sighs putting her arms in her pockets. “So Hope’s Peak Academy is an elite school by the government that specializes in researching young prodigies like you and me. It gives them dorms, places to do activities, and functions like a high school for the most part. And the students that attend are given the title of ‘Ultimate’”

“I see…sounds amazing” I say with the utmost awe. “It’s really sounds like an awesome place to go to school”

“See that’s the catch. You don’t apply to the school, the school applies for you”

“Huh?” 

“The school selects students to attend with only two criteria in mind. First, they have to be registered in high school, obviously. And second, they must be the very best at what they do. For example, me getting selected as the ‘Ultimate Defense Attorney’ means I’m the best defense attorney teenager the school sees. Get it?”

“Oh I get it, and I would have to be the best Mangaka out there. Sounds really off from society when you put it like that”

“Well they occasionally have a lottery to select ordinary high schoolers to attend. And nowadays the new school seems better at being open with others” Wait, I think she said something odd there.

“What do you mean by-?” My question would go unanswered as Micho grabbed my shoulders and shoved me towards the counter.

“Anywho, that’s enough of that. Blugami! Meet Dendo!” She called out to the woman behind the counter.

“Huh?” She responded accordingly. She had light blue short hair, french bob style, and she an ahoge like me and Micho, though more like mine. And she had a red....‘cap’, I wanna say, where it was. Her hair was also full of sparkles and glitter and she had pink eyes. She wore a cherry red undershirt and a dark blue apron that had splotches on it, and brown shoes. “Oh, hello there” She said with a smile

“Uh, hi” I say awkwardly, thanks Micho. “I’m Dendo Heikin. The Ultimate Mangaka”

“Ah, you finally woke up” The…….’bluenette’ isn’t an actual term, right? Fine, the blue haired girl said. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Megami Aizo, the Ultimate Baker. You can call me ‘Blugami’ though”

**Megami “Blugami” Aizo, Ultimate Baker**

“Oh, that explains the smell. That’s you baking” I say

“Haha, yes. Being trapped in a situation like this has made me quite anxious” She said as she placed down a tray that had munchkin powdered donuts on it “So to take my mind off things, I’m making snacks for everyone”

“That doesn’t exactly sound the most helpful though”

“No, no it isn't, I suppose. But it is the only thing I can do concerning my talent” Megami said with a sweatdrop.

“But Dendo, you don’t understand how amazing Blugami is!” Micho chimed in as her eyes sparkled like stars. “She runs her family’s bakery and has completely taken over the place. She makes the best delicious sweets you ever seen from cakes, to brownies, donuts, you name it! Whatever she makes is perfectly baked to precise preferences as well. Such as making cookies either soft and chewy or hard and crunchy. She’s famous for her ‘Very Berry Blue cupcakes’ which is why she holds the name ‘Blugami!’” That’s a lot of words Micho just spoke right now

“Do you like being called ‘Blugami’ though?” I asked the baker “Random people just nicknaming you like that?”

“Oh it doesn’t mind me at all” She reassured “Kids started calling me that and it was just so cute that I decided to keep it. Like I said, you can call me Blugami too if you want”

“A-alright then, Blugami” That sounds so weird

Ah, why don’t you try my powdered munchkin donuts I just made!” She said enthusiastically, already feeding me before I even get the chance to reply.

This...this is...fantastic! The donut has a soft, chewy texture and it’s warm from coming out of the oven. Complemented by just the right amount of powder, providing a fluffy counter to the chewiness of the donut. It’s delicious! No, there has to be a better word for it. Delectable, exquisite, truly wonderful!

“It’s great Blugami!” I practically scream out in the baker’s face and she leans back a bit. Blugami regains her composure and speaks again.

“I’m glad you like them. Feel free to take any more if you like”

“Don’t mind if I do!” Micho didn’t wait a second longer and shoved three to five in her mouth. “I botta say beeze...mrreelly good!...Ommers...mrrelly...mmick bbis” She finally swallowed and repeated herself “Sorry, I was really hungry. I said, these are good and the others are really gonna like this” Provided you don’t eat them all.

“Thanks” Blugami said despite the rude, childish actions that Micho just displayed. “It almost makes me forget that we’re completely trapped here…all alone...surrounded by a ginormous wall...with no means of escape……” Her face getting bluer and bluer with every word she spoke “I need to make something else, like cupcakes! Help yourself to the rest. Excuse me!” She went back behind the counter.

“Welp, more for us” Micho exclaims as she takes flicks the dough ball into the air and catches in her mouth. “You want some?”

“....I’m good thanks” Is my reply as I walk away from her.

There’s two other people in this place so I decide to talk to the boy next. He had silver, short, spiky, hair, that I could make out from his hood, and yellow eyes. He wore a white hoodie, gray sweatpants and red tennis shoes, his hoodie was also red on the inside from what could tell.

“Hello” I greet him with a wave

“Hey” He responds, looking away from me

“.......”

“......”

“.......”

“........”

Ok, once more with feeling “Uh...hi there”

“I said ‘hey’” Still not looking in my direction, seems to be a man of few words.

“Hey Yuutaka, Dendo’s trying to meet the others. Why don’t you give him your name?” Micho asked, her hands on her hips like a mother scolding a child.

“Fine” The man named Yuutaka replied “I’m Yuutaka Oozaru, Ultimate Thief”

**Yuutaka Oozaru, Ultimate Thief**

“Thief? They allow criminals at Hope’s Peak?” I ask him, he didn’t take too kindly to that as he pulled his hood down to hide his face.

“Let me explain Dendo” Micho chimed in again “Yuutaka here only steals what he needs off the streets or bad neighborhoods. He hasn’t pulled off any great feats. I actually helped defend him from an accusation like that” I saw Yuutaka glance up when she brought that up “And as for the acceptance, Hope’s Peak accepts all sorts of teenagers and students from various fields. The point is to study and mature their fields regardless of how bad they may seem. They were even Ultimate Yakuzas, Gang Leaders, and Imposters that attended. And maybe in the process, give them a better life”

Sounds really sketchy to go out of their way to find criminals just to send them to school instead of the police. But I gotta say, Hope’s Peak must be really efficient if they can scout those kind of people. “So what kind of-”

“Look, Dendo was your name?” Yuutaka cuts me off before I can finish. “I’m not really...good with people and people aren’t that good with me. So I would rather not...force this...if you get it. Okay?”

“Oh, um...a-alright then” I get not liking to be with others. That’s understandable, but in a situation like this...is it really wise to not know each other well. I would have to think about this later as I approached the final person in this bakery.

This woman had red hair that was kept upwards, had orange and yellow highlights around it, and she had orange eyes. She wore a green jacket and matching green pants, on her chest she had some sort of badge. She also had a red t-shirt and black shoes. “Hmm? Oh hey” she said as I got close to her

“Hi, I’m Dendo Hiekin. How are you?” I ask her with a smile.

“.......More” she says after a few seconds of silence.

“Huh? Oh, did you want my talent too? Sure, it’s Ultimate Mangaka and-”

“More energy” she interrupts me “I need more!”

Now I'm silent for a few seconds as I tilt my head and ask “....What?”

“Put some more energy into that! That seriously can’t be the best you got, right?” She asks with determination in her eyes . She punched her fistinto her hand and declared, “So give me more! More oomph! Now try again!”

What is happening right now? Well I do as she says and I introduce myself again “I-I’m Dendo Heikin and-”

“More! Let your spirit burn up inside you and erupt! C’mon!”

“I’m Dendo Heikin, and I-!”

“LOUDER! MORE, MORE, MORE!”

“I’M DENDO HEIKIN!”

“Ahaha! There it is! All it needed was click a few times, heh heh” She said with a grin “Well time for me to simmer that down. I’m Keisacha Umi, the Ultimate Firefighter”

**Keisacha Umi, Ultimate Firefighter**

Did you really need to make me go through that just for an introduction?

“Now I know you’re thinking Dendo. She’s a high schooler and a firefighter at the same time, how does she do it?” Micho chimed in again. And no I’m wondering why I needed to go through that overtop introduction with her. “Well Keisacha has a ‘fiery’ spirit if you couldn’t tell, heh heh. Almost as the one she puts out”

“I wouldn’t take ‘No’ as an answer from the department. So I kept hounding them down until I got what I wanted! I’m not that easy to douse out!” Keisacha added while giving a wink “Soon, I showed them wrong. I blazed through the training. I aced my acceptance test. And I just kept going and going and going at every fire I saw! Nothing burned brighter than me and I was in it to prove it! Though I was called reckless at times, I never stopped saving people and defeating fires as they got bigger and bigger”

That was...a lot. She’s very into her craft. “That’s...wow” Is all I could manage to say, still recovering from the intense hurdle of the introduction with her.

“Heh heh, well just stick with me kid and nothing will ever befall you or anyone else, got it?” She ruffled my turquoise, spiky hair but I don’t think that was a good idea. “Ow” See?

Well after conversing with those three there was just the room to the back to check out. I opened the door and it appeared to be a back room where the ingredients are kept, it had some carts for racking desserts and sweets, a table to make them, and a door leading outside. Nothing here of importance though, so me and Micho left.

Our next destination was the building across from the bakery. One step inside and now the aroma, no stench, of dust and books takes over me, making me cough in the process.

“*cough* *cough*. Geez, how long has this place not been taken care of?” I wheeze out

“I dunno, I wonder what this kind of area this is exactly?” Micho asks aloud “Like who made this place? It’s so...old and fantasy-ish. At least we get to explore and see the sun”

“What do you mean by that?” It seemed like she was comparing this to something

“Ah nevermind. C’mon Dendo!” Micho said walking towards a person. She’s very forward and easy going that girl.

As I took a better look around I saw a counter to my left, it looked like a check out desk as there were cabinets behind it. I saw a few tables and chairs up ahead, and befitting a library, I saw books, books, and more books. Bookshelves at each side of the wall and 4 aisles where more books were placed. In each of the aisles was a person, two girls and two boys. Four in each of the four aisles, made it easy to traverse too. 

The first girl was portly, had long, emerald green hair that went to her knees, in her hair were black highlight streaks going down the middle, and she had green eyes. She wore black glasses, a black blouse and skirt with an emerald green blazer, and black shoes

“Hello there, I’m-” But before I could finish, I was interrupted...again…

“Ah, you’ve finally arrived, ‘Fool’” She said to me

“I-I beg your pardon!?”

“The ‘Fool’ has been in such high volume for the past 10 minutes and now I see why. You’re the ‘Fool’” The girl explained as a card appeared from her hand and she sayed twirling it

“.........What?”

“The spirits have been telling me that the ‘Fool’ will begin his journey soon enough, I have been perplexed for some time now and now you stand before me at last. It is so very nice to meet you, holder of the ‘Fool Arcana’”

“.......…………………...Let’s try this again” I stepped back towards the door, then back to her again “Hi I’m Dendo Heikin, the Ultimate Mangaka. Can you please give me your name and talent?”

She let out a light giggle and then spoke “Very well. Before you stands the spirit of fates’ mortal assistant, the Ultimate Fortune Teller. Her name, Teriyamo Kushimuri”

**Teriyamo Kushimuri, Ultimate Fortune Teller**

“Now what was that about calling me a fool before?” I ask very annoyed from the earlier insult

“Oh Dendo no” Micho came between us “She wasn’t calling you a fool, she was just referring to her tarot cards and what you represented”

“Exactly as she says” Teriyamo agreed “The ‘Fool Arcana’ refers to one beginning a new life or starting something new in their life. And Micho holds the ‘Justice Arcana’, one that holds great legal matters and the like”

“Haha, I would hope so given my title and job” Micho laughed. I’m still a little upset at the ‘fool’ thing but I decided to repress it for now

“Well anyway, you said you were a fortune teller, right?” I ask

“Yes indeed” Teriyamo replies enthusiastically “I share knowledge from the spirit world onto this mortal coil with various individuals who are eager to learn their path” That was a lot of words to say, you give out fortunes “With the tarot cards and whispers given to me by the spirits, I am given the sight to look in to one's future”

“With...spirits and...cards” My skepticism rises “But it’s not real right?”

“Dendo! You can’t just say that to her like that!” Micho scolded me as she slapped the back of my head.

While I was recoiling in pain, Teriyamo spoke again “I assure you that my spiritual power is very real. What should I do to sway you otherwise?”

“Well then, how about giving me a fortune right now?”

Teriyamo friends and shook her head “Ah, I would. But my power is low right now, I cannot give you the full future I’m afraid”

I nodded my head with assurance.“So, it seems you can’t prove your so called ‘powers’”

“I said, I couldn’t give you your full future” Teriyamo began “But, I am a legend to glimpse into the future for a few seconds from now. The tarot cards only amplify my power to great degrees, you see. A ‘power enhancer’ if you will”

I roll my eyes at this. Give me a break. “Fine, I’ll bite. What gonna happen to me in a few seconds?”

The green haired woman closes her eyes and opens up her arms as she begins to hum. “Hmmm. Hmmmmm. Hmmmmmm.” Then her mouth opened “You will fall over those set of books”

I looked down, there were a set of books in front of the second aisle shelf to my left. So while maintains eye contact with Teriyamo, I stepped over the books with a smirk on my face “Oh. You mean  _ these _ books?”

“Those very ones. Do be careful” Was her response

All I could do was keep my ear to ear grin at my “victory”. “Ok then, nice to meet you. C’mon Micho let’s go”

“Alright I’ll just-just-ju-ju” Micho’s head raises it self as her eyes began to twitch and nose crinkling. She was going to sneeze! “Ju-ju-ja-achooo!”

“Agh! Aaaagh!” Micho’s elbow knocked me back and made me lose my balance as I got the cold, wood hard floor with my but.

“Ah, bless me. Sorry about that. Are you okay Dendo?”

“Yeah I’m fine, I just tripped over-” I stop talking immediately as I look over to the thing I fell over on. The very same stack of books I stepped over was now toppled over along with me. My eyes raise up to find Teriyamo, and I welcomed with the sight of her head tilted slightly, her eyelids half closed and a grin that went from ear to ear. And me, with the letters A, S, S looming over me.

“Are you okay?” Is what the emerald haired girl asked me. Worst part is, her tone was actually sincere.

“Huh?” Micho was rubbing her nose before she took of me, Teriyamo, and then the books “Oh. Oh hoooo! Oh Dendo, you fell!”

“Yeah Micho, I did”

“On those books too!”

“Yep, I was there”

“Just Teriyamo said”

“Uh-huh, I noticed”

“Looks like karma got you good, huh?”

“Yes Micho! I know!” I yell out as I stand up. I walked away my cheeks flushing in the process as my close hard and try not to look at Teriyamo.

The next person we go to is a man. He has violet spiky hair that goes straight up left, he has brown eyes and black glasses. He wore a purple button up shirt with a black tie, a light violet vest, beige pants and black dress shoes. His head is down as we closer to him and then he speaks to us.

“Kukuku, the pink haired attorney and the turquoise student find a peculiar man in the library.” He starts. Me and Micho just stood there silent, waiting for him to finish “The duo stand still with weighted breath as several questions begin to fill their minds. ‘Who is he?’ ‘What is he doing here?’ ‘And why is narrating to himself?’. Kukuku, with a seemingly menacing grin and smirk, the man gives his name. I am Normura Kodaka, the ‘New’ Ultimate Writing Prodigy”

**Nomura Kodaka, “New” Ultimate Writing Prodigy**

There’s that ‘new’ title again. “Did...you need to narrate yourself like that?” I ask

“Kek kek kek, what can I say? I like to create an atmosphere” He said shrugging his shoulders. You like creating creepy atmospheres?

“Well Nomura here is a writer from what you’ve heard” Micho chimed in “He mainly specializes in fantasy and mystery novels. He’s also known making really twisting stories and crushing hearts as some of beloved characters die off”

“I think we’re in the same boat then” I say “I’m the Ultimate Mangaka. My name’s Dendo Heikin”

“Ah, you too are a dweller in the fantasy realm” He began “Reality can quite boring at times, yes? Peace and prosperity don’t mean much if not chaos and disorder are on the spectrum”

“I...can kinda agree with that” Though his tone gives off a sinister vibe, making me uncomfortable.

“Much like our situation here” Nomura began again “Even though the day was saved we find ourselves quite in a similar predicament”

“Huh? What do you mean?” I ask

“Oh, you don’t know? Kukuku, how fascinating” The writer began laughing “It seems you are the amnesiac protagonist. The one who holds more mysteries then everyone here, including yourself! Kahahaha!”

Sweat begins to drop down my forehead and I feel myself turning blue. This guy...is  _ definitely weird. _

“Well...you keep...doing you. And we’ll...walkover here, right Dendo?”

“R-right” I manage to get out. Everyone I meet so far turns out to be stranger than the last.

“I look forward to seeing how you’ll overcome our development!” The writer calls out, as we ignore him.

We found another woman looking through the shelves. She had long, dark, navy blue hair. It was tied in a pentagon shaped bun, odd choice. She has black glasses and dark blue eyes. She’s wearing a small black jacket, a black and beige striped blouse, a dark blue skirt with some kanji written on it, black stockings ,and beige shoes.

“Hello” I greet her with a smile, hoping that this introduction will go smoother than the last two.

“Hmm?” She stands up and looks at us “Can I help you with something?”

“Uh, yeah. I was wondering if I could get your name and talent?” I ask

She paused and raised an eyebrow at me. “Why should I bother wasting my time with that? Can’t you see the situation we’re in?”

That’s a tad bit cold. “That’s exactly why I’m doing this. I need to know who everyone is if we’re going to be here a while and maybe help each other get out” I answer her question “I’m Dendo Hiekin. Ultimate Mangaka”

“Hmm. Very well then” A smirk begins to grow on her face “Though I’m sure you've already heard of me. I am Teishiki Shimonoseki. The Ultimate Shogi Master.”

**Teishiki Shimonoseki, Ultimate Shogi Master**

I would say adding “master” to the title would be redundant, but I just met someone who is the “‘New’ Writing Prodigy”. Ultimate titles are weird. “Shogi? That’s a bit like chess isn’t it?”

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear just hear that” She said with a disgusted look on her face. I didn’t think it would be that serious to her. “Shogi is much more open and fundamentally more strategic than chess ever will be. Chess will give you a handicap that allows children to play, but shogi allows your true tactical prowess to show!” Her eyes gleamed as she spoke.

“Teishiki here has played against a variety and of opponents” Micho added “She’s won many tournaments, even against players who were much older than her. She remains so dignified yet also has a sense of dominance over her victims time and time again. She’s not just a shogi player, she’s a master!”

“Wow, you sound amazing” I say to Teishiki “I’ve only ever played chess in my middle school club”

“Fascinating. Now would kindly leave me alone” The glasses girl swatted us away.

“H-huh?” She’s back to being cold again.

“Like I told you before, I’m trying to find a way out of here. If moves are to be made, let them be productive and not waste anyone’s time.” And with that, she turned her back to us and walked deeper into the library.

That still made sense but she didn't have to be so rude. No use thinking about it anymore, time to talk to the final guy.

He had long, apple red hair. He too had an ahoge like me and Micho but his was thinner but longer than ours. He wore glasses and had brown eyes. He wore a white and blue striped button up shirt. A black vest, white dress pants, and black dress shoes. He doing like Teshiki and searching books but this time in the bookshelf to the far left side.

Ok, final guy. Here’s hoping tons better impression than the last three. “Hello”

“Hmm? May I help you?” He asks putting the book down.

“I’m trying to meet the others, since I just woke up. My name is Dendo Heikin” I said.

“Hmmm, oh yes. You’re the boy left behind” He says “Well in any case, don’t you already know who I am?”

“No, unfortunately not” I answer with a hung head “I seem to have trouble remembering things”

“Amnesia, huh?” He tilted his head “You really must have that if you can’t remember who I am” He takes out a stick from his vest pocket, stretches it out and waves it around. “Now do you remember me?”

“..............No, I don’t” I answer him bluntly. In fact, I think you made it worse.

“Hmph, what a shame for you. To not recognize the greatest musician of our current time must be hard for you” He tapped his wand against my forehead as he said that. “I’m Dio Subakiya, the Ultimate Percussionist. Do try to remember it this time”

**Dio Subakiya, Ultimate Percussionist**

Ok, he’s self absorbed, got it. Micho once again takes the reigns.

“Dio here is really the current talked about musician as of right now. Even though he mostly plays in school bands, reviewers can’t help but praise him alone for his on time cues, form, perfect amounts of rest, and how he handles the pitches. Sometimes, he’s even led the performance in place of the conductor”

“Really now?” I ask “Shouldn't you be the Ultimate Conductor, or just Musician?”

“You would think so, but seeing as I made my start and played in majorly in percussion, I see why my talent is that way” He explains. “Now what of you?”

“Huh, me?”

“Yes. Now I’ve helped you remember a true musical genius such as myself. Why don’t you remind me of what field you specialize in?” Dio asked

I guess I never did give him my talent. “Well, it’s Ultimate Mangaka. I draw, write and create manga. Have you heard of me?”

“Oh, manga…” In the blink of a second, Dio’s expression changed from genuine curiosity to betrayal and even disappointment. “Hmm, that’s why you didn't recognize me. Riff-raff such as yourself are incapable of understanding true fine arts such as music”

“Wh-what was that?!”

“Heh heh heh” The red haired musician chuckled and gave a demeaning smirk “It’s alright. I understand, having a brain so small means you are unable to comprehend its brimming and complicated velocity. Which is why you advocate towards childish doodles, I truly do envy you”

He’s the worst. He’s the worst. He’s the actual worst so far! I hold myself together for now and refute him “Hey, adults work on manga too you know! Some are even catered towards older audiences”

“Oh I know. The homeless, the barbaric, the lower-classed, and the pea brained, putrid filled heads of ignoramuses”

The world around me goes dark, all I see is red, before I knew it my left arm was attempting to swing and got this red haired prick in the jaw. I say ‘attempting’ because I felt a force pull me back from making contact. I turn to my side and see Micho, grabbing my arm with her hand and shaking her head.

“Oh, it appears I struck a nerve, didn’t I?” Dio smirked again “Well I must go now. High-class men such as myself are quite busy, you know?” He turned his back to us and walked away.

“Calm down Dendo” Micho looked at me sternly “He’s just a rich prick you find anywhere. Don’t let him get to you”

I took a deep breath through my nose and exhaled out my mouth. Micho let my arm go and I turned to her “Thanks for that” Well it was official, I didn’t make it good with anyone in this place. Annoyed and a bit disappointed in myself and the others, I exited the library. There was nothing in there for me to examine anyway. Just books and potential suffocation from the dust.

Now that I have finished examining both areas of this road, I headed out into what was known as the “Central Plaza” according the sign. The plaza is just said it was, a big circle shaped area that led to five different areas, including the place me and Micho came from, “Maim Street”. I think someone messed up the sign, they missed the second ‘m’ and put an ‘n’. Beside from that, there was a big fountain in the center of this place, the castle I still see in the distance, and three out of the five areas had tape in front of them reading: “Do Not Cross!”. There was also signs to them that read: “Still in maintenance, coming soon”. I couldn’t see in those areas either, the place was covered in shadows except for the first few feet. How odd.

“Hey Micho, about what you were saying before…” I began to the pink haired attorney

“Huh?” She replied, obviously spaced out “What’d I say?”

I once again roll my eyes and groan. “About what you said about Hope’s Peak. You keep saying stuff like ‘the new school’, ‘this is different than that’, and not to mention this incident I keep hearing about. What does it all mean? What is Hope’s Peak?!”

Micho closed her eyes and took a deep breath herself and exhaled “Ok Dendo, the truth is…”

“Hey!”

“Aaah!” Suddenly we were interrupted by a new voice joining between us. I turned my to the owner but...no one was there. At least, no one I could see at my eye level. My head lowered down until I was met with a small girl.

“Hi! You’re new here, right? What’s your name?” The girl spoke with such volume and energy, as if she didn’t understand what was going on. This girl had dark skin, silver white hair in pigtails with pink highlights at its tips. She had grey eyes, pink glasses and a red backpack. She wore a white and red T-shirt, some flower designs were on it, a pink skirt and red sneakers.

Oh no, a child got caught in this too? “I-Im Dendo. Dendo Heikin” I answered her

“Dendo...Dendo...Hey, can I call you Den-den?” Her smile didn’t disappeared when she said that.

“Uh...s-sure” My mind immediately thought of Kenshiro when she asked that. I pray she doesn't give a nickname to him.

“Okay, Den-den! I hope we become the best of friends” Her enthusiastic nature helped me to relax. Almost as if I forgot this confusing situation upon us...almost. But it did help though. “Oh I almost forgot, do you have an Ultimate talent too?”

“Why yes I….” My mind slowly repeated her question a couple of times before I gave my response “Wait….too?”

“U-huh. I’m Kai Wabuki! The Ultimate Child Prodigy! Heeheehee!”

**Kai Wabuki, Ultimate Child Prodigy**

……...My mind is blank at this moment. My mouth, ajar. My brain, confused. And my questions, still keep piling. It is at this time that Micho speaks up.

“Surprised, right? Kai is practically the embodiment of the word, ‘wunderkind’. She’s great at a variety of subjects: math, history, science, reading, writing and-”

“MICHO!” I yelled at her, and she is completely and understandably alarmed and jolted back.

“Ah. Wh-What? Don’t do that so suddenly!”

“You said Hope’s Peak Academy accepted high school students! This kid is obviously in grade school!”

“Hey!” Kai butts in the conversation again “I just turned 10. I’m at least middle school age!”

“Yeah Dendo, middle school age” Micho parroted.

I breath in through my nose again, trying to compose myself “R-regardless, you told me the academy accepted high school age students” I rebutted

“No, I didn’t” She replied. Before I could get a chance to talk again, she put her finger in front of my lips. “Remember my words. I said that one of the requirements to attend was that you were  _ registered  _ in high school”

My mouth went back to being ajar “Th-then...this kid…”

“Eyup. Kai Wabuki here is registered as a high school student under Hope’s Peak Academy” She winked as Kai joined her.

“Ah...well, I’m sorry Kai” I lowered my head and bowed to her. Great, I feel terrible. I judged and technically yelled at a child. I can feel the pit in my stomach expanding.

“It’s okay Den-den. Lots of people here thought the same thing. I’m just happy to meet so many Ultimates together” Kai replied “Well I better go off and look around some more. Bye bye for now!” Kai waved as she ran past us.

“What an energetic kid” I say aloud. She certainly seems to be the odd one out here so far. But I have some more important right now, I turn to Micho and look her in the eyes “Now Micho, back to our original conversation: what is Hope’s Peak Academy?

I could tell Micho didn’t like hearing those words, as she closed her eyes and lowered her head. Then she opened her mouth.

“.......You know what, Dendo? I’ll tell you later”

“Huh? Wh-why not?” I ask, trying to hold my emotions in place.

Micho looked me in the eyes sternly “I think it’s important for you to meet the others first. There’s a lot of weird things going on here, not just for you but for all of us. Plus, I’m sure these guys can give you more of ge story than I can anyway. So when everyone’s together, and we’ve all calmed down from this, I’ll tell you. Okay?” 

I stood there, taking in Micho’s words. I wanted the answers to what this mysterious, ‘elite’ school everyone here keeps talking about. But...finding out who everyone is and more about our situation does take priority. “....Deal Micho” I finally get out.

She lets out a giggle and pats my head. “Okay Den-den,” I this day with every passing second “You know what they say, waiting makes that cake much more delicious”

This cake better be amazing then….and chocolate….with strawberries. Moving on from this, I turn my body to the other people in this plaza. I start with the girl. She’s...a tad odd looking...to say politely. She’s wearing a a black magician outfit and cloak, the cloak has white diamonds on the bottom and red in the front from what I can see. She has a black top hat, white boots, and white gloves. The girl had tanned skin, short cherry red hair, hazel brown eyes and freckles.

“Hey there Micho!” She says with a smile on her face.

“Hey there ‘Amazing Adina’” Micho winks “How’s it coming along for you?”

“Not good” The girl known as ‘Adina’ pouts “The Amazing Adina finds this place is suuuuper weird. Plus it’s really hot out here”

“Well, have you tried taking off the hat or cape?” I ask. Her head perks up at me, and then her eyes widens.

“Aaaah, new person!” Before I could say another word, a bang with a puff of smoke appears around her. I stumbled back in response. Then when it clears I see the girl, lifting her cape up with a pose. “Hahaha! Why hello there sir!” She announces with her hands proudly at her hips.

“Gah! Wh-What the heck?!” I say as I mange to clear my throat from all the smoke.

“Hmmhmm. Who am I, you ask?” She held her cape close to her chest and covered her face, before she pushed it aside dramatically. “I’m the red blossom who blooms in spring! I’m sun that blows all the clouds away! I’m the new magician girl that has become a part of many hearts! I’m the Ultimate Magician, The Amazing Teko Adina!”

**Teko Adina, Ultimate Magician**

Well she certainly is a contender with Keisacha for being the loudest women here.

Micho let out a giggle “Dendo, have you ever heard of The Mythical and Whimsical Circus?” I shake my head no, or at least I can’t remember it “Well, that circus has a lot of amazing things to see there. Like animal tamers, acrobats, dancers, and of course magic. Teko here, or should I say ‘The Amazing Adina’ is the circus’ pride and joy. Kids of all ages come around just to watch her. She really is...amazing, you can say” Remind me to laugh at the pun later, brain.

“Well as much as the Amazing Adina would love to take credit for my home’s praise” The magician began talking, in third person no less. “Everyone plays a big part too, like Cleo the Courageous, the Soaring Sutabo Squad, The Delightful Dancers of the Dark, Happy Hoppi…” Are those people or animals? “We all make our home welcome to all, so when we get out of here come to our show sometime.”

She was so bright and cheery when she spoke, and she was humble too unlike some of the others I’ve seen. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m Dendo Heikin. The Ultimate Mangaka”

“Pleasure’s all mine” She replied as we shook hands. Then she crossed her arms in thought, “Hmmm...is that all you go by?

“Huh? Y-yeah, why?”

“Hmmm….I think it would sound much better with some sort of title, no?” She replied, “How about...The Dastardly Dendo!.......No that kinda makes you sound like a villain”

“Y-yeah...y-you don’t have to-”

“Humorous Heikin, Manga Master Dendo, The Manga Man-ka, Dendo the Do-gooder, Heikin Heart, stop me when something springs out at you” None of them do! “........The Amazing Adina will have to work on it later. For now, she must be off. Farewell my friends!” Then another bang sound followed by another cloud of smoke. This time when the smoke cleared, she had left.

“*cough* *cough* She’s certainly….into her act…” I spat out

Micho laughed “Heh, yeah. But you gotta admit, she’s determined about it”

I guess. I better move on to someone else. The other two here are guys, the first one I go to has dark blue short hair, glasses and brown eyes. A matching dark blue, button up uniform, black shoes. He also has a silver pin on his collar. “Hello there” I wave to him.

“Huh?” He turns his head to us and smiles “Oh hello, you must be the last one to wake up, right?”

“Haha, that’d be me” I light laugh, so far I’m making good impressions with these other guys...not to jinx it “I’m Dendo Heikin, the Ultimate Mangaka”

“Wow, that sounds like an amazing talent”

“Thanks, but I’m sure you have a cool one as well, right? What is it?”

“My...talent..?” He started to lightly laugh “Oh please, don’t grace me with something so incredible. I don’t have a talent unlike you all”

Huh? Now that was different. “Don;t have a talent? Do you go to Hope’s Peak?”

“Oh I do, I just don’t have a talent. So call me, Blanco Tasatoka, the ordinary boy”

**Blanco Tasatoka, N/A Ultimate**

He attends the school that can be attended by people who are declared Ultimates, and yet he isn’t one. I smell a contradiction. And speaking of lawyer talk, said lawyer took notice of my gaze and answered. “Yeah...well, the school was originally like that where only Ultimate cabn attend, but to help with their revenue stream, they added ordinary people into the school. Now that, you had to apply and pay money for”

“Yeah, I’m basically like...one of the reserves, or something like that” Blanco added

I raised my eyebrow, still computing all this. You pay to get to this school but you don't get the title? This school gets fisher and fishier by the second. “Alright then. Well it was great meeting you Blanco”

“Ah, likewise. I’m really lucky to be apart of this group. ...Well, not now I mean” He said

That leaves one other person here. Now he looked like another character I had to brace myself fore. His skin was painted white, he had a black star shaped design on his left eye, and his hair was in the design of a spiky mohawk with it alternating between white and black. Yellow eyes and he had an orange electric guitar. He wore a black shirt with what appeared to a white design that splattered all over, black jeans and high black leather boots that also had spikes on them. 

“Hmm? Hey, new cat!” He exclaimed pointing at me.

“Huh? Me?” Why did I bother asking?

“Yeah, you! I haven’t seen you around. You ain’t gonna bypass me without at least an introduction” He said. Not that I planned on ignoring you if I tried.

“Well I’m Dendo. Dendo Heikin. I’m a Mangaka”

“Heh, well Dendo” He swing his guitar around to the front of his chest. Grab it, and in one stroke, swing his arm downwards and the guitar roared with noise. “ **I’m KUUUUUUDDDDDOOOOO! Kudo Asharma, The Ultimate RockSTARRRRRAARRRRAAAARRRRRRR!** ”

**Kudo Asharma, Ultimate Rockstar**

…………..my ears……..there ringing……. I knew it would be something like this and yet I still wasn’t prepared.

“My band is called the The Phoenix Remains! Because when we got done the whole place gets turned to AAAASSSSHHH!” He exclaimed again.

“Yeah...Kudo is….really popular” Micho began once she recovered. Lucky her I saw here cover her ears. “He’s the kind that’s into hardcore metal ya’know? So that’s why he gets the title of Ultimate Rockstar specifically and not ‘Musician’ or ‘Guitarist’ it something like that” My mind immediately goes back to Dio. I wonder what he would make of this guy.

“Yeah yeah!” Kudo went on “Me, the guys back home and my sweet baby Nix here-” he gestured to his guitar. “-they all are just as important as me. Together we make a beautiful blaze across the stage!”

“It’s….nice to meet...y-you” I stammered, still recovering from the ear murder I just recieved. At least he was humble too, like Teko.

“Hmm? Hey, you don’t look so hot man. You’re practically as white as me” Kudo cocked his head. Gee man, I wonder why. “Maybe you should go see the doc”

The doc?

“Oh right, him! C’mon Dendo, lets go now” Micho grabbed a hold of my arm and visually dragged me away down the alley called “Weapons Corner”

“Micho, why’d you do that? I’m fine now” I ask now that the ringing has quieted down.

“Yeah, but did you want to hear him and ‘Nix’ go at it again?” I remained quiet and she crossed her arms and nodded knowingly “That's what I thought.

In this alley area were two places to go, what appeared a shop called “Bazaar” and another dark place but I couldn’t tell what it was. Near the shop was a man️. He was very dark skinned, brown smooth hair, green eyes and black frame glasses. He wore a white lab coat, a red button up shirt underneath, a black tie, black pants and shoes. He also had blue rubber gloves on and a stethoscope around his neck. I imagined his talent already.

“Hey Amaretto, I got another patient for you” Micho waved to the dazed out man

“Huh? Micho? What is it?” He asked. His accent and voice

That’s the pick you’re throwing me to break the ice, huh Micho? Okay then. “Hello. I’m trying to introduce myself to the others. My name is Dendo Heikin” I say with a little wave.

He nods “Ah, you’re the last person to wake up, right? Well it’s nice to meet you. I am...Amaretto Bruno, The Ultimate Doctor. I hope we can get along”

**Amaretto Bruno, Ultimate Doctor**

That seems like a pretty reliable talent. But his name, it sounded...weird? “Amaretto...Bruno…?” I repeated aloud.

“Yes, I’m...a foreign student you would call it, right? I’m...from Italy” He answered with another nod. So Hope’s Peak isn’t limited to Japan only students? Some can be from other countries as well.

“He’s quite deserving of his title, Dendo” Micho said, coming in to our conversation “This young man has saved more lives than I can count. Top practician in all of Italy, he’s been called in for incredibly dangerous surgeries that even some of the adult doctors needed help with. And also popular with the ladies~” I can tell Micho put extra emphasis on that last part.

Amaretto’s face turned a shade of red as he hid his face with his hands “S-Stop! I’m that amazing, really! I all I want to do is help people” 

Is it bad that I’m starting to crack up at this too? “Well I think it’s good to know we have someone like you incase anything err to happen to us” A thought pops into my head. “Hey, did you also examine me when I was unconscious? Why weren’t you the one to wait instead?”

“Wow Dendo, that’s rude. I’m hurt” Micho huffed

“Well, I was set on staying by your side to make sure you were well, but Micho insisted that she would do it and make sure you were fine” Amaretto answered. “When I examined you, you seemed normal, though a bit cold”

“Ah, well thank you for that then” I say to him “And Micho, I didn’t mean anything by that, honest”

“Hmmmm” Micho crosses her arms and pouted. She threw a stern look my way which made me uneasy. “Hmmmm” Her body leaned forward making her head coming closer to mine, I in return kept leaning my back away from her while sweat trickled down my cheeks. “Hmmmmmmm!” What does she want?! “......Pfffttt, ahahaha! Oh man, you were so serious! Haha, I was just messing around with you!” She then proceeded to nudge my head like a kid. You have got to stop that!

I heard Amaretto chuckle too, I guess this is ‘karma’ for earlier, yeah? “Well Dendo, it was nice meeting you, and I really hope we get along while together like this” He said with a smile as he walked away.

Micho let go of me and we moved onwards to the place the good doctor was in front of, “The Bazaar”

Well, while this place was labeled “Bazaar”, it wasn’t that big for one. It was just a simple shop. The place had light brown wood around for the floor, walls, and ceiling. There were shelves filled with lots of things, like candy, food, bottles, just about basic needs. A register in the back with more items on its shelf behind, and what appeared to be one of those…’gacha’...machines on the counter. Very basic.

Two girls in here. One on each side. I first go towards the girl on the left. She had blonde hair, tied with a black ribbon, and a black streak in the middle. She wore a white button up shirt and a black blouse with white shoes. She also had brown eyes and glasses. With a smile I greet her, “Hello!”

“Hey…” she responded, crossing her arms.

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...” Well this is familiar. “Um...I’m Dendo Heikin”

“Good for you…”

Wow that...that hurt. I felt that cut deep into me like a knife. “Well...what’s your name then?”

She let out a heavy sigh. “....It’s Erika Ando…”

**Erika Ando, N/A Ultimate**

She seems to be a very quiet and reserved girl. “Well it’s nice to meet you, Erika”

“Thanks, I guess…”

“...”

“...”

“...Uh…well, did you find anything that could help us out?”

“Did you?”

“Uh, um….no”

“Well then don’t rely on others. Do some work yourself”

She keeps twisting that knife deeper into my gut, huh? I’m gonna try to change the topic to something relatable. “Um, my talent is Ultimate Mangaka. What’s yours?”

“!” An icy cold glare awaited me as I answered my question. If the metaphorical knife cut wasn’t already killing me, that turned me frozen solid.

“Ah, Dendo. I should’ve warned you that-“

“Ugh, leave it to an Ultimate to look down on the commoners as usual” Micho tried to speak up but was interrupted by Erika. Erika closed her eyes, and with a disgusted sigh kept talking. “I don’t have a talent. I’m a regular girl who just got in, that’s it”

So like Blanco from earlier, at least he’s not the outlier in that department. “Oh well that’s-“

“Look” She interrupted me this time. “Don’t let others do your work for you just because you got this, oh so special, ticket to the luxurious world”

“What?! That’s not-“

“Forget it. I’m going to do investigate elsewhere” Then she walked past us and left the shop.

“I should’ve warned you Dendo” Micho scratched the back of her head. “Erika...doesn’t really like Ultimates, or being reminded as such”

“I can tell” I reply with my head still facing the door. What could’ve made her so cold to others like that. It’s the complete opposite of Dio and Teishiki.

“Don’t blame yourself. I’m sure she’ll open up to us with time” A new voice said to me. I turned my head and it was the other girl in the shop with us. She had long light blue hair and matching crystal blue eyes. She had a light blue dress on, the glitter on it made it look so sparkly. She had light blue, clear heels on as if they were made from ice. She also wore a snowflake earring and an ice diamond necklace around her neck.

“Thanks….Miss…” I hang on the words hoping she could fill them in.

“Ah yes. Let me give you my name” She said with a bow. “My name is Naoto Neigasa. I hold the title of Ultimate Ice Sculptor. A pleasure to meet you”

**Naoto Neigasa, Ultimate Ice Sculptor**

Those colors kind of narrowed down the possible talents she could have.

“Naoto is also known as the ‘Ice Queen’, but not for the reasons you think” Micho went on “She’s an expert at crafting ice a certain way. She’s made some incredible sculptures, let me tell you. There so clear and precise it’s like she bends them to her will or something” Micho said all that with a smile.

“Oh, thank you for the kind words” Naoto smiled “But the truth is I just like working with ice all. Ice is...cold and hard but can turn out beautifully when handled right. Like people”

Her upbeat attitude was refreshing from a lot of the others here. It was a kind smile that seemed to cool me down, like a cool breeze on a hot summer day. That’s good advice, Naoto. Thank you. I’m Dendo Heikin, the Ultimate Mangaka”

“A pleasure to meet you Dendo” She said “I hope we get to know each other better outside of this terrible situation” Her smile changed from a frown “After all, it would be quite unfortunate for history to repeat itself, no?”

My grin lowered itself as well. “Ah, I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about. I seem to have...amnesia…”

“What?! Oh I am terribly sorry for you! I hope your memory comes back to you soon”

“Th-Thank you” My smile came back to me “Anyway, I still have other places to look. It was nice to meet you!”

“I feel the same way, Dendo. Take care” She waved us off as the two of us exited the store.

Outside I instinctively turned to Micho who greeted me with a cheesy grin and lowered eyebrows. I then also took note of how my face was hotter than usual.

“O-oh cut it out Micho! It’s nothing like that!”

She giggles with her eyes closed, and her hands behind her head “Oh I know, it can’t be helped to be quite ‘frozen’ at the beauty there. I’m almost jealous of you Dendo”

“St-stop it! S-seriously!” I start walking away from the store with Micho, my head still burning and careful to avoid her gaze for now.

The other place here in this alleyway is called ‘Armory’, according to the sign out front. It was dark grey steel building which stick out front the other places made of stone and bricks. This medieval getup is really determined to go all the way, huh?

Inside was the same too. A silver iron box is the best place I could call it. There were several assortments if swords, knives, daggers and the like hanging on the left wall. To the right near the floor were some shields. Personally, I think a stronger offense makes up for a lack of defense, but that’s just me. Lastly there was an odd ‘oven’ looking thing in the back. I also saw various cups and a tool to hold them alongside it. It seems this would be where one would forge weapons. I wonder if Kenshiro liked this place. I also got a small shudder up my spine just thinking about his name. 

Anyway, two more guys stood in this place. I’m drawn immediately to the guy on the right this time. He had dark skin, orange eyes and black hair with blue highlights. He wore a black leather jacket, a blue T-shirt underneath with some black splatter design, black leather pants and black boots. The main thing that drew my attention to him was his face. His lip caved in in the middle, he had dark whiskers by his mouth, pointed ears, tattoos around his face, and his nails were blue and long like claws.

“Aaah!” I yelled taking a step back at him.

“....” He rolled his eyes at me

“Wow Dendo, rude” Micho sighed next to me.

“Ah, s-sorry! It was just that...th-that you uh...you um...I ah um, cat!” I spattered our. My mind was racing at 500mph just throwing words out and hoping for a sentence.

“It’s fine, I’m used to it…” He replied “In fact, you could even say that….I’m ‘purr-fectly’ okay with your reaction”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...” ...That wasn’t even clever.

“Sorry...part of the job and all…” He crosses his arms and huffed.

“Oh no no, it’s fine. Wasn’t really that bad” It was really “But uh...what do you mean, ‘part of the job’”

“Well...it’s like this” he began “....I’m Niko Ijibara, the Ultimate Circus Freak. I also go by ‘Nekoraba’”

**Niko “Nekoraba” Ijibara, Ultimate Circus Freak**

“Circus Freak? That’s a pretty unfortunate talent” 

“You’re telling me. But, I make doneith what I got” Niko says

“‘Nekobara’ here is also part of the Mystical and Whimsical Circus” Micho chimes in “He’s a great acrobatic mainly for being part cat, or so they say. He’s tame like a normal house kitty, but can also be as fierce as a lion of necessary”

“Th-thanks for that” For obvious reasons, this is my least favorite talent explanation by her so far. “So you know Teko, then?”

“Yeah, me and her are like…’co-workers’ you could call it” Niko answered “We also technically grew up there at young ages, so you could call us siblings, I guess. But me and her do completely different acts, and she’s the circus’ poster girl so there’s that”

“Do you not like her then?”

“No, actually I would prefer it to be that way. Less people to get creeped out by me, the better. But that girl is always popping up at me and going, ‘Oh, your special just like the rest of us, Niko! The children love you!’ Yeah right, till they see me in broad daylight and go crying”

“Well, again I’m sorry about that. But, it is convenient that two people here know each other, right?”

“I guess. ...I’m going to go investigate more elsewhere…” He walked out of the armory leaving me and Micho to ourselves.

“Don’t worry Dendo” Micho said to me “I’m sure he’ll be ‘feline-ing’ better soon”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...sorry”

Well anyway, the other guy in the armory was tall and muscularly built. He had short orange hair and green eyes. His outfit consisted of, a white and green sports jacket, beige pants, and blue sneakers.

Quite a giant he was, I was a tad intimidated by him that I was scared to go up to him.

“....” Micho looked at me and took note of my insecurity and did this in response. “Hey Taiko! Someone wants to meet you!”

Micho?! What the fu-

“Hmm?” He glanced in our direction.

I hate Micho, so much right now! “Um...uh...h-hi there!”

“...I don’t recognize you. You must be the last one to wake up, am I right?” He spoke in a quiet voice. He seems very polite, but reserved.

“Y-Yeah that’s right. My name is Dendo Heikin. Ultimate Mangaka”

“......Taiko Kazadama…..Ultimate Gardener…”

**Taiko Kazadama, Ultimate Gardener**

“Taiko here is not just said to have a green thumb, but a whole green hand” Micho spoke up “He’s an expert on landscaping, arrangements for flowers, takes care of shrubs and trees and stuff like that. His mother owns a small flower shop where he helps out too. Don’t be too scared of him”

“Haha, thanks for that Micho…” I said with a weak smile to her. Taiko on the other hand, looked really angry just now. “Ah! A-are you okay?! Was it something I did?!”

“Huh? ….Oh, it’s nothing. I apologize…” His face eased up and he looked away crossing his arms.

What happened? He was fine a second ago. “Um...so could tell me what you-“

“Actually, I think I need to head out. I’ll meet with you guys later…” Taiko walked past us and left the armory.

“What got into him?” I ask aloud. I look at Micho again and she meets me with a shrug. ...Did we upset him somehow? I’ll have to talk to him again about it. 

With those two gone, there was really nothing else to look at here. The same weapons, same shields, same iron box-y place. So I left the armory as well with Micho.

“.....and that makes 20, counting me and Micho” I say aloud, counting with my fingers. “Well what do we do now Micho?”

“Hmm…..I don’t know actually. We’ve met everyone and seen everything in here so...nothing I think…”

I recalled everything I learned about this place in my head one more time. Then like a flashlight gazing into the darkness, I found it. “Hey, didn’t Riko say something about meeting everyone by the fountain at a certain time?”

“Ohhh yeaahhh. She did say that” Micho nodded “She said in half an hour, right?”

Glad someone here remembered. “Well how long has it been now?”

“I don’t know, I don’t have a watch or my phone for that matter” That doesn’t help us. Like at all. “Hmmm...well I think we should try going there anyways, where else are we going to go, right?”

I nodded in agreement, “Ok, let’s head back then” Me and Micho turned around and headed back to the Central Plaza. To meet up with everyone and hopefully, find out just what the heck is going on here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s all of them! All 20! Whew, doing 16 introductions really takes it out of you. But now I’m finished with it and can get to work on introducing the mascots. Like I said, I’ll see you soon, however long it’ll take.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what'cha think? In this part we've met the dual protagonists of this story as well as two students from the New Hope's Peak Academy. Hmm? No I meant it, DUAL PROTAGONISTS! Dendo and Micho will be the stars of this show and their perspective will flip at certain times in the story. I hope I'm being original with that. Then again, it's been like.....5 years since I thought of the concept so I imagine other, faster, creative people have thought of it was well. But anyway, I again hope you all enjoyed the first part of this and I'll see you back with the second part when I can! Ciao!


End file.
